A Year in the Lives
by Cendari
Summary: A series of vignettes following "The Inherited Gift", and "The Prodigal Return". "The Joining" takes place at the wedding at the beginning of "Nemesis"...
1. The Joining

Author: Cendari

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for anything you don't recognize from canon.

Summary: A series of vignettes showing "moments-in-time" in the lives of the Rikers.

* * *

**The Joining (1/1)**

As Captain Jean-Luc Picard finished his speech to the newlyweds, Mikayla Samantha and Madison Sophia Troi-Riker née Mackenzie-O'Brien stood sentinel off to one side, Samantha providing silent crowd control. They watched as the people sitting stood almost as one to see the strikingly handsome human groom and the petite, beautiful Betazoid bride whirl across the dance floor for the traditional first dance, each contrasting and complementing the other.

Sam's gaze lit proudly on Wesley Crusher as he chatted with his mother and Jean-Luc, but she knew the instant his mind left the Titan and focused on her standing just beyond them on the fringes. He was resplendent in his new Starfleet uniform and the two golden pips on his collar gleamed in the sunlight. The white and gray of their uniforms melded for a moment as he bent to give her a proper greeting.

Maddie, surprised to feel envious of her own sister, looked away quickly, only to spy Will dashing onto the stage that had been set up to join the playing, and Beverly dragging a definitely suffering Worf onto the dance floor.

By the end of the song and those that followed, Wesley and Sam were in their own little world, so Maddie was alone in her gasp when a rather tall young man with hair that shimmered with a pale golden light in the sunshine stepped up to the microphone. She would have dismissed it as a coincidence if it hadn't been for his eyes: a shade so blue she might have thought she was staring at the ocean. Those two characteristics as well as his other facial features, such as a slightly pouting, very mobile mouth, might have been brushed aside as a mere, admittedly very strange coincidence.

And then he opened his mouth to deliver the first note. The chorus of angels wouldn't have been more welcome to her ears than the ballad this man delivered. It was an ancient tune, one from Maddie and Sam's era, so it was one they knew well, having been sung by the man this one looked so remarkably like.

"Nicky," she whispered, unwilling to believe her eyes and ears. Could it be? Her Nick? Had Wesley done a hat trick?

_No, Mad, it's not him_, the gentle voice of her sister broke into her thoughts.

But who, then, if not her Nick?

Wesley spoke then, "His name is Matthew St. John. Commonly known as Matt. Or Apollo." He smirked at this, and continued, "He is a reincarnation of the man you knew. He's spent the last three hundred years trying to find you. You are soulmates, rather like the bride and groom over there. He doesn't hold Nick's memories, but he doesn't know why he's so attached to his music when he would have done every bit as well as Commander Riker in Starfleet. Matt doesn't even know why he likes the 20th century's music so well, either. You could show him, Mad; help him remember."

"How?"

"You and Nick had a secret handshake of sorts, did you not? You'd touch your palms together and let all your pent-up emotions go?"

"Yes?"

"When their set's done, I'll bring him over here, and Sam and I will make ourselves scarce. And you can reconnect."

"Okay."

Sure enough, when their set was over, Wesley wandered on up to the stage as Matthew jumped down and walked to meet him. They shook hands, chatted a little, and started walking back to where Maddie and Sam were waiting. Matthew drew near and his mouth dropped, eyes widening.

"Madeleine Pendragon!" he breathed. "I've seen all your movies," he admitted, clasping both of her hands in both of his.

"Apollo, this is Madison, we call her Maddie," Wesley said with a grin. "And, yes, her screen name was Madeleine Pendragon. You remember Sam?"

Matt spared a glance for Sam, who smiled, liking him even more now than when they first met.

"Mad, meet Matt." With that, Wesley and Sam, true to their word, vanished, presumably to mingle.

_By the way, Wes says Matt is a descendant of Angela_, Sam added. Maddie didn't bother looking around for her, she was too distracted by the overwhelming sense of completeness that had come over her the moment Matt had touched her.

Slowly, Maddie brought her right hand up, Matt's left hand still holding it. She gently disengaged and hesitated momentarily before bringing their hands together, palm to palm. She stared at their hands, hers dainty and petite, his large, long-fingered, and strong, and finally couldn't contain her curiosity any longer and looked up into his eyes.

There, looking down at her, with the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen gracing his lips, was her Nick. He reverently entwined their fingers and brought their joined hands to his mouth, first kissing the back of her hand, then the palm, and whispered her name.

And then, Nick was gone, only a trace of him left in Matt's eyes, but it was enough. Maddie kissed him then, softly at first, then more ravenously as her starved soul sought the peace that only he could bring her.

And, deep down, her soul reconnected with his, and all past heartaches and breaks were forgotten, as they reunited for the first time in over 300 years.

Far away, from curious eyes, and suspicious questions, the mischievous deity known only as Q stood with his wife and son by his side, and smiled down at the wedding party gently, all possible mischief and torments wiped from his list of things to do, as he witnessed the last time his favorite humans and other species were together and whole and happy for the last time.

And if the sunset was particularly spectacular that evening, and the night breeze rather warm, Q was going to admit to nothing.

Fin.

* * *

Please review... :o) 


	2. Insinuations

Author: Cendari

Summary: Takes place approximately 4 to 6 months after Will's taken command of the _Titan_

* * *

**Insinuations (1/1)****   
**

Sam and Maddie smiled identically evil grins at Will as they pickedup their cards. "So, Will, how's married life treating you?"

Sam queried, peeking at him over her hand.   
Will smiled indulgently back at the two of them as she tossed his bet into the pot. "Absolutely perfectly. Why, are you hearing otherwise?"

Maddie chuckled huskily. "You could say something like that," she replied as she tossed an outrageous amount of credits into the pot.

"All right, what are you two up to now?" Will demanded suspiciously. The two of them had been behaving like absolute angels   
during their entire stay with them on the Titan. That was his first clue that they were up to something. His next was that they always seemed to be whispering with each other and Deanna up until he walked into the room. Between those two rather large hints, he knew something was up.

"Absolutely nothing, Will. Cross our hearts," Sam swore innocently, a guileless gleam in her eye.

He might have fallen for it if he didn't know that there was also an unholy mischievous twinkle hiding behind the innocence. "Mm-hm. And I'm the wizard of Oz, Sammie dear, if you think I'd believe that. What has Deanna been saying to you?" he demanded point-blank, their poker game forgotten.

"You'd have to ask her," Maddie deflected.

"Yeah, Will. Ask Deanna if she thinks there's anything missing in your marriage, or in your lives," Sam added.

"You know, Sam, did Wesley seem to be avoiding you on his last visit here, or was it just me?" Will knew he had his mark when Sam flushed. "He looked like he was spending an awful lot of time with Maddie."

Maddie's stunned gaze shot to him, and he felt a moment's guilt for using her to get back at Sam, but it was erased when he remembered how they had conspired against him. His triumph, however, was shot when he realized that they'd all laid their cards down and Sam was leaning over the table, raking the sizable pot towards her.

"What the devil?" he muttered under his breath. Then he realized the twins had merely been conspiring to distract him so his game would be thrown off. It had worked, too.

Deciding to call it quits for the night, and to retire to his quarters where a beautiful siren awaited him in their bed, Will gathered   
his earlier winnings and shot the twins a jaunty salute. "Night, girls. Don't stay up too late."

When their identical glowers reached him, he was already halfway out the door, chuckling to himself at how easy it was to bait them.

Much, much later, Will remembered the girls' comments and after much hemming and hawing, chose to confront Deanna and see if their insinuations had any credence. "Deanna?" he asked the dark-haired woman slumped beside him on the bed.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"The twins were talking tonight."

That phrase alone was enough to break Deanna out of her tired stupor. "And what, precisely, were they saying?" she asked carefully.

"They suggested I ask you if you think anything is missing from our marriage or our lives."

Deanna froze as she came up with all sorts of ways to strangle and hurt her beloved, meddling granddaughters and simultaneously tried to bluff her way out of it. "Will, I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied.

He, however, he who knew her so well, immediately saw through it, damn him. "Deanna, you're not even looking at me. You know exactly what they're talking about, don't you?"

"Maybe." She was trying desperately to save face and they both knew it.

"Why don't you just get it over with, Deanna?"

Deanna blew out a long breath. "Will, have you felt anything...different over the last few weeks? Even before the twins came   
on board?"

Will thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, yes. Deanna, are you - ..."

"Will, I'm fine," she assured him, chuckling a little in the face of such male obtuseness. "Will."

"Deanna, for gods' sake, just spit it out!"

She slowly leaned closer and watched his eyes widen as she whispered something meant entirely for his ears. His jaw dropped, his eyes bugged out, and, for the first time in a long time, was absolutely speechless. Deanna twinkled at him as she watched him digest the information slowly, savoring the absolute and total shock when she had   
whispered those two little words in his ear:

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

And thus ends Part 2 :o) 


	3. Twins

Author: Cendari

Summary: Takes place 9 months after "Insinuations"

* * *

**Twins**

Captain Will Riker of the _U.S.S. Titan_ stumbled into the ship's lounge, rubbing a weary hand over his face and back into his hair as he took a seat at the bar. He must have been out of his mind when he proclaimed he wanted a big family. One time was more than enough, he thought expansively, with the strange humor that comes to the exhausted. Over the last nine months, he had seen his wife do something he had previously, and erroneously, thought impossible.

Deanna had turned into her mother. Instead of _femme fatale_ it was proving to be _shrew fatale_.

Will perked up when he remembered that Guinan had just visited, and had also taken over the lounge with his blessings while she was with them. She must have left some of her secret stash hiding around here somewhere. With that bolstering thought, he leaned over the bar so he was looking at the contents upside down until he found what he was looking for.

There it was, buried in the back. An old bottle that probably had more dust on the outside than liquid on the inside. He had read the stories of old Earth archaeologists who had found ancient Egyptian and Greek wine bottles that still had liquid in them, only to taste and find out the stuff had turned into vinegar. Luckily, he knew Guinan wouldn't ever pull such a nasty trick on him.

Prying out the cork, and deciding to forgo the glass sitting in front of him, Will took a large swig, and sighed with relief. The stuff was still good. The trail of fire slowly burning its way down to his stomach proved that. Will clutched his find possessively and turned, trying to find a booth to sit and drink in peace. No such luck.

Instead, the newest ensign on board who had yet to learn he kept to his wedding vows despite his earlier reputation and his recent discovery of Deanna's secret personality, chose that moment to wrap herself around his side like a piece of seaweed.

"Captain," she murmured huskily into his ear, "why don't you come with me to my quarters? I'm sure I could make you forget whatever is wrong." To punctuate her statement, she licked the shell of his ear.

Will barely managed to keep from shuddering in repugnance. He lifted the hand that was wrapped around his waist and dropped it. "Ensign, you are out of line!" he barked, too far into his brooding to worry about her sensibilities.

The young woman looked more than a little stricken as she jumped to stand at attention. Instantly, he knew what it was.

"They dared you, didn't they? Initiation, right? They dared you to come on to me, and I'll bet you have a boyfriend somewhere."

When she looked uncertain, he knew he had his answer.

He engaged in a mental argument for a few seconds, then sighed and gestured to the lone empty booth. "Why don't you join me in a drink? Hopefully, we'll both be able to forget our sorrows."

Hesitantly, she nodded. He knew those responsible were watching avidly, and also knew that by the time he stepped back onto the bridge, the rumors would have been heard by the entire ship. He knew he couldn't do that to either Deanna or the ensign.

Taking one last, longing swig, he passed her the bottle and wandered back out of the lounge.

Without looking, he knew exactly what they were saying. By being at the beck and call of his lovely, very pregnant wife, he was what Maddie's boyfriend would call "whipped". The boy had an astonishing command of the English language, he reflected with an inner chuckle. He'd have to have a long talk with the kid to see what other gems he had picked up.

"Where were you?" were the exact words out of Deanna's beautiful mouth the second he walked through the door of their quarters. By all the gods, she even had Lwaxana's suspicious tone down pat.

"In the lounge," he offered tiredly.

"What were you doing there?"

"Drinking."

"And talking up that new ensign, I suppose."

"As a matter of fact, Deanna, that's exactly what I was doing. I approached the new ensign and made an assignation with her for while you're at your next doctor's appointment," he snapped, weary of her suspicions and games.

"I don't know why you seem so bent on hurting me, Will Riker. Isn't it enough that I'm carrying your child? That I sleep with you every night? Why do you have to do things like that? Aren't I enough for you?"

Will trudged towards the bedroom with her accusations ringing at his back. Suddenly, he made an about-face and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Deanna instantly demanded.

Will shook his head, eager to go to bed without a shrew beside him, keeping him awake with her complaints and aches and pains. Aches and pains she had no compunction over passing along to him, even at the most inopportune times. She didn't care.

"Somewhere you're not, Deanna."

She waddled over and grabbed his arm. "Why?" she asked with sudden and strange alarm.

Even as he spoke, he caressed her belly where their child was. "Deanna, I want you to take a good, long look in the mirror. And when you do, tell me who you see. You? Or your mother?"

That threw her off. She loosened her grip, giving him the opportunity to slip out of her grasp and out the doors.

How could he be so insensitive, Deanna fumed, pacing the floor. How could he be so uncaring of her needs?

_Because he is sick of playing your games._ rang in her head.

Games? _Games?_ How could he think she was playing games? She was only using every weapon at her disposal to get what... she... wanted. The light came on, and Deanna dropped her head in her hands, groaning. Oh, gods, that maddening man was right. The thought was so distasteful to her that she spat on the ground.

Just then, the communicator beeped. Activating the screen, Deanna watched as Sam's face hove into view.

"Hi, Deanna," her granddaughter said cheerfully. "What's wrong?"

"Hello, dear. Nothing's wrong, just... Do you think I'm a shrew?" Deanna asked abruptly.

"Normally, no. But lately, and much as I love her, you have been acting like Lwaxana at her worst," Sam admitted reluctantly.

Oh gods. So that was why her mother had been on his mind an awful lot lately! Not because he was asking her for advice, but because she was reminding him of her mother. How could she have been so dense and uncaring?

"Because you're pregnant?" Sam asked gently, with a knowing smile. "You're busy worrying about that tiny life growing inside you, and Will is just trying to get as much attention and love as he possibly can before the baby's born and you start paying all your attention to him or her. And you've been making that a little difficult with your manipulating, and suspiciousness, and general all around shrewishness. You're both a little at fault."

"How did you get to be so smart?"

"I learned from the best. Now, go talk to that husband of yours and get some rest. It's not easy being pregnant with twins."

Sam's eyes widened as her lips began to form a word Deanna was certain she wouldn't want her baby to hear.

"Twins?"

Sam winced. "Oops. Guess I let the cat out of the bag, huh?"

"Let the what?"

"Ack, guess I've been hanging around Matt too much. I'm starting to pick up his words." Sam shook herself. "Yeah, twins. I   
can hear them both. You might want to calm down a bit. They're fighting."

"Over what?" Deanna asked, rubbing her stomach.

Sam appeared to concentrate for a second. "What made Daddy leave, I think. Unborn babies aren't the most coherent of creatures, but I think that's the gist of it. Either way, finding Will and spending some time in quiet, logical, non-manipulative conversation, should calm all four of you down." Sam grinned charmingly as Wesley appeared behind her. "Night, Deanna."   
Sam broke the connection.

Deanna spent a few seconds trying to calm her children and herself before she went and did exactly as her granddaughter had suggested.

"_**TWINS**_??"

* * *

Fin Part 3 


	4. Destiny

Author: Cendari

Summary: Deanna's fit to pop any day, and the one time Will lets down his guard enough to fall into an exhausted sleep, the already wayward twins decide it's time to make their grand entrance...

* * *

**Destiny**

"Will? Will, wake up."

Will barely stirred from his position: the exhausted slump he had fallen into bed in at the sound of his beloved's voice.

"Will, the babies are coming."

That provoked a minor response.

"Will, Captain Picard was captured and has been assimilated again and there is a Borg cube headed straight for us."

Will shot upright. "What?" he asked sleepily.

Deanna sighed in relief. "Get up, it's time."

Will took a second to register the meaning of her words and promptly panicked." It's time? Now?"

Deanna chuckled slightly as a contraction hit. "Yes, Captain, it's time. Get up. Dr. Preechar is waiting for us in Sickbay."

Deanna slowly turned her ungainly form and waddled to the door. Will leaped into action. Heedless of the state of his clothing, or lack thereof, Will swept his wife into his arms and carted her out of their quarters and into the nearest turbolift.

By the time they reached Sickbay two minutes later, Will had been an unwilling participant in three rather excruciating contractions. Right then and there, while he gently laid his soul mate on the biobed, he vowed: No more.

The doctor swiftly examined her and placed the sheet back to protect her modesty, patting his hand on her knee. "You're dilated seven centimeters, Deanna. It shouldn't be long now."

Both Deanna and Will shared a groan that was relief and pain, as her stomach muscles tightened painfully once more.

Over the next hour, Deanna drew heavily of the strength not only Will offered, but that which Sam and Maddie were giving as   
well. They had linked to her early on in labor and were making dry observations on how this part of pregnancy didn't seem so much fun. They were clutching their stomachs in sympathy, knowing only now how their mother had felt bringing them into the world.

_It's well worth it, darlings. You'll find out for yourselves soon enough._ Deanna thought back to them.

Sam laughed gleefully. _Mad'll find out sooner than I will, I can tell you that!_

_Sammie!_

_Oops_, Sam responded, not sounding sorry at all.

Deanna was too distracted to forge deeper into Sam's cryptic comment because the doctor chose right then to tell her to push.

"Push, Deanna, push!" Both Will and Dr. Preechar urged.

"Yeah?" she growled back at the two of them. "You try pushing a watermelon out a hole the size of a lemon and see how it feels!"

Will looked a little taken aback while the doctor chuckled maddeningly. "That's the spirit, Deanna. Push!"

"Push this!" Deanna shouted back, and, the normally calm, logical Betazoid, grabbed her hapless husband's hand and squeezed for all she was worth. Will gave a brief howl of pain, but when she glared balefully at him, shut up and let her use him as her stress squeeze toy.

Minutes later, which seemed like hours to Deanna, the first child was born. A healthy girl, who wailed at the top of her lungs the moment she tasted fresh air. The nurse took the child away to wash and measure while the doctor and Deanna busied themselves with birthing the girl's twin sister. Will, unable to see his wife in such pain, even with the advanced painkillers, wandered in the nurse's wake, trying to get a peek at his baby girl. At least, he tried, until Deanna snarled after him, "Get back here."

Will got back there.

In a much shorter amount of time, the second was born, howling just as loud if not louder than her sister. The nurse returned and took this child off while Doctor Preechar delivered the placenta and checked for any abnormalities.

"Will," Deanna asked weakly, her earlier menace drained, "how are they?"

Will was holding his identical daughters by now and beamed down at Deanna. "Absolutely perfect, Imzadi, in every way."

Sam and Maddie left mental hugs and kisses in their wake as they disconnected, leaving the tired, but proud parents in peace to name their children.

Will handed Deanna their girls one by one, then perched on the bedside. "What shall we name them?" he queried, kissing the top of her dark head.

Deanna sat mesmerized by identical faces; with identical blue eyes that twinkled tiredly back at her. As one, they yawned and their eyes started drifting shut. "Gwendolyn," she stated, kissing the forehead of the one nestled in her left arm. "And Gabrielle," she added, kissing the twin on the right. "You choose their middle names," she said, looking up at her beaming husband.

"Gwendolyn... Raina." Deanna's head nodded in approval. "And Gabrielle... Rhiannon."

"Feeling fanciful?"

"Only with you." Their lips met in a kiss so sweet and tender, the nurses and Doctor Preechar had to turn away, for silly fear that their simply witnessing it, would sully it and make it impure.

_I love you, Imzadi._

_My feeling's extend far beyond love, Imzadi._

"Like murderous?" Will teased, his lips still a hairs-breadth away from her.

"Close. But, oh, so much more than that," Deanna replied softly, leaning up to join their mouths again.

And the Riker family obliviously sailed on, their destinies entwined with the stars; yet another part of their fates revealed. And somewhere in the cosmos, a mischievous deity-like being watched and laughed, content for once to not meddle in their pitiful little existences. He knew, as did his young companion, that Fate was not finished with the Riker family yet.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

Fin Part 4 


	5. One of Those

Author: Cendari

Summary: Sam and Maddie get their first introduction to the Riker twins.

* * *

**One of Those**

Sam and Maddie sat – for once – speechless. A tiny baby with dark hair and wise-looking silver-blue eyes lay in each of their arms and they were captivated. Deanna sat in a chair across from them, looking indulgently but protectively on; ready to interfere if either of her children didn't look happy where they lay. Gwendolyn and Gabrielle cared only that there was a soft pillow for their heads and a comforting thump to lull them to sleep.

Little eyelids started to flutter shut, and the baby Maddie was holding flung her chubby arms out as she yawned, and then relaxed completely. Sam and Deanna giggled as a rapt expression came over Maddie's face. It was one of longing and absolute adoration. Only Sam caught the stray thought that escaped her twin: _I want one of these_. Maddie snuggled her baby close and leaned back into the soft confines of the couch.

"They've had a long day," Deanna murmured.

"Which one am I holding again?" Sam asked, wry humor coloring her tone. Her own mother had commented often enough while she was alive that even though they each had their own distinct personalities present from an early age, Sam and Maddie had been nearly impossible to tell apart by simply looking before they were about six months old. Or so she had claimed. Sam and Maddie had never been able to pull off a switch on their mother; she could tell at a glance who was who.

Deanna seemed to possess the same trick. "Gwendolyn."

"And this one's Gabrielle," Maddie stated.

"Yes."

Maddie's head snapped up as the door opened and a tall, lanky, well-muscled young man with blond hair and twinkling ocean-blue eyes entered. "Knock, knock." His eyes went instantly to Maddie and never strayed, except maybe to the child in her arms. Sam knew right away that his longing for one of those matched her sister's. Only, Matthew St. John wanted one only with Maddie.

"Matt, come see," Maddie invited, her happiness at seeing her beloved clear to see.

Matt wandered over and perched on the arm of the couch and peered into Gabrielle's face. "Wow. Can I hold her? I mean, if you don't mind, Mrs. Riker."

"Not at all. Just, please, sit down properly first," Deanna requested, her nervousness barely covered.

Matt flashed her a smile that was all charm and moved over to sit beside Maddie and held out his hands for the child.

Will entered just as Matt was nestling Gabrielle next to his heart. "Ah, my girls," he said with a grin as he perched on the arm of the chair Deanna was sitting on. He watched tolerantly on, his confidence in the younger people's abilities considerably more than his wife's. _Calm down, Deanna. They're not going to drop the babies on the floor._

_I know they're not, Will Riker_, Deanna snapped back indignantly, _but the possibility_.

Gwendolyn chose that moment to screw her face up and redden. Her little body didn't tense up, so Sam assumed she wasn't taking advantage of her diaper, but was going to cry. When Gwendolyn's mouth opened, ready to let forth with an ear piercing wail, Sam quickly put in a silent suggestion that crying is a bad thing.

Gwendolyn was so surprised that her eyes flew open and she stared at Sam in mute reproach. She was too young to actually think what happened through, as Sam sensed it forgotten in almost the next instant, and Gwendolyn relaxed once more. "I, uh, think she's hungry," Sam said, still looking down at Gwendolyn.

Deanna, eager for any excuse that might get one of her daughters back into her arms, immediately reached for the little one. She started undoing her blouse, and when it became apparent that she was going to breast-feed Gwendolyn without benefit of covering, the young people averted their faces politely. Even Matt, who had grown up on Earth in this sort of open society.

When curiosity proved the better of each of them, and they glanced back, they instantly wished they hadn't. For Deanna was feeding her baby, a look of deep and abiding love written all over her face, gazing down into the face of her child. Will still perched behind them, but he had wrapped his arms around his wife and baby, and had buried his face in Deanna's hair. The intimate scene was burned into the memories of Sam, Maddie, and Matt, and while they regretted intruding, they each knew that they wanted what Deanna and Will had. The only difference was, they had no intention of waiting as long as Deanna and Will had.

Matt leaned over and gently kissed Maddie's cheek, and they both looked down into Gabrielle's face, both envisioning what their own child would look like.

Sam missed the solid weight in her arms, and felt phantom arms wrap around her, felt phantom lips kiss her temple.   
And perceived that, no matter what Fate and her fickle nature had in store for them, they would be all right. The six of them, Will, Deanna, Maddie, Matt, Wesley, and Sam, and all their descendants would be able to take whatever curve ball life threw them and knock it out of the park.

Sam decided that she'd been spending too much time with some baseball-loving freak, and not enough around Matt, whose favorite game was basketball.

* * *

Fin Part 5 


End file.
